


Confession

by Zeodyme



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a confession, just not the one you're thinking of. Is random bit of fun I made for a friend. </p><p>Will NOT be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Light frowned and looked around, wondering what had gotten into himself. For him to even be considering what he was fixing to do... It was stupid, reckless, and above all it could backfire tremendously. But here he was.

Here was standing outside the room a certain raven detective resided in. For the longest time the internationally famous L had suspected Light Yagami of being the criminal Kira. The brunette had tried to convince him otherwise, but had never totally dispelled the suspicion.

That was because Light did have something to hide. Something that he, at one point, would not have believed himself. Something that he had resolved to not tell anyone, less they overreact.

So why he was standing in front of L's door with the intention of revealing this secret, he did not completely understand. And he was having some serious second thoughts. That the ever logical mind behind onyx eyes would believe him was inconceivable. It was impossible!

So why did Light hope that he was, for once, wrong? That maybe L would understand, or -even better- know already? For once Light could not remember his own reasoning, what had led him to this. Why he felt as though if he didn't have to hide this, the other would see the truth. That he wasn't Kira. That he was something that could be worse.

The brunette's frown deepened to a scowl. This was not the time to be second guessing himself. He either would do it, or he'd walk away and forget about it. The latter option looked exceptionally inviting. Really it did.

So how did he wind up inside the doors to the detective's room? Light wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He looked around until he spotted the detective - who was sitting in a chair, his dark eyes glued to a computer screen. L gave no indication that he knew the other was in the room, thought Light highly doubted his presence had gone unnoticed. He glanced behind himself to make sure the door was shut, then walked across the room.

L's head turned so that onyx eyes could regard Light when the teen entered his exceptionally large personal space bubble. He went back to whatever he had been doing before when the brunette stopped coming closer. Light bit his lip before taking a calming breath and speaking.

"L... I have a confession to make."

The detective's attention switched to Light so fast the teen wondered how the raven didn't get whiplash. The dark eyes had narrowed slightly, as though waiting to perceive a lie.

"Finally admitting to being Kira, then?"

"GAH! I am not Kira!"

"Then what would you have to tell me?"

"I... I think the reason you still suspect me is that you feel I'm hiding something. And that... that part is true."

L remained silent, though his head tilted slightly. He gave a small motion, prompting the brunette to continue.

"Nobody knows about this. I would... greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"I will retain judgement on whether that is feasible until you have finished."

"This may be hard to believe... But the truth is... I-I'm a vampire."

Silence. Normally Light wouldn't mind silence. But this was not a good silence. With anyone else Light knew what would happen. They'd laugh, thinking it was a joke. Or maybe roll their eyes. But this was L. The only other one he'd ever met with his level of intelligence.

L shifted forward a bit, his expression carefully blank. His eyes stayed locked with Light's. The teen struggled not to move due to the nervousness he felt.

"What makes you think that?" L asked.

"Think? Think?! I've been like this for a few years now! I know what I am."

"But I've seen you eat regular food and stand in sunlight."

"Not everything you read in books is true," Light huffed. "Sunlight is tolerable for limited amounts of time with good sunblock. We can eat regular food, it just doesn't satisfy us. The urge to drink is always there."

"What sort of proof do you have to back this?"

"I'm stronger and faster than anyone else. I have to consciously hold back anytime I do something. I can levitate a little, not much since I'm fairly new to this. I turn into a bat, reason that one out the window!"

Light paused to take a breath and glance at L's expression. While not disbelieving, it wasn't exactly encouraging either.

"I know how this sounds. Totally impossible, insane-"

"Actually it explains a lot."

"-rading, and I don't... Huh?"

"First," L said, holding up a finger, "to quote one of my favorite authors. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.' Second, it does explain some of your more unusual behaviors. Third, it explains why I felt drawn to you."

"...I somehow know I'm going to regret this... Drawn to me?"

L nodded and leaned back in his chair. He seemed more at ease now.

"Yes. You see, I am a cruznik."

"...Ehm... A what now?" Light asked.

"A cruznik. A vampire that feeds on the blood of vampires."

Light paled a bit, his eyes widening. He had heard rumors of course. Just never a name to go with the description. Now that he knew he was standing near one (alone in a room with one!), he felt uneasy.

The raven detective's eyes flicked to his computer screen. Whatever work he was doing seemed to be calling him.

"Is that all?" he asked the brunette.

"Y-yes. I'll go now."

Light had made it to the door in a second. He wasn't quite fast enough to get out before L spoke again.

"Oh, and Light..."

"Yes?"

"This conversation does not leave this room. It also does not change anything. You have no reason to fear me. I do not bite... often."

A soft squeak was heard, and then the detective found himself alone. A smile tugged at his lips, but he reigned it in. The game he had been playing with the teen had just gotten a whole new set of rules. And he was looking forward to seeing what all could be done now. Though, getting Light alone with him again would prove very challenging. It would be worth it to see that expression again.


End file.
